Erfüllung aller Träume
by LileFarc
Summary: Ein junger Tom Riddle und seine Schulerlebnisse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir. Fast alles Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene auch keinerlei Geld hiermit.

Hier habe ich mal eine Geschichte über den jungen Tom Riddle geschrieben, in der er nicht so fies und gemein ist, wie eigentlich allgemein bekannt. Ich fand es mal eine ganz nette Idee. Ich muss erklären, dass Tom nicht weiß, wer er ist und er hat auch nicht die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Er ist nur ein normaler Schüler.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht?

Wenn euch die Story gefällt, könnt ihr mir ja ein Review schreiben, natürlich auch, wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt.

* * *

_1.Kapitel_

Tom Riddle, ein junger Mann von sechzehn Jahren, wanderte durch die Zaubererschule Hogwarts. Er schaute durch eines der großen Fenster und blieb vor diesem stehen.

Die Sonne schien und alles in allem war es ein toller Tag. Doch Tom lastete etwas auf der Seele. Er konnte es nicht so recht erklären. Er spürte etwas Dunkles, doch er wusste nicht, woher es kam, konnte sich seine eigene Unruhe nicht erklären.

„Ich werde doch wohl nicht durchdrehen?", fragte er sich selbst. Nein, er, Tom Riddle, würde nicht verrückt werden. Er hatte sechzehn Jahre Waisenhaus überstanden, da würde er wegen so etwas nicht den Verstand verlieren. Eigentlich waren es nur elf wirkliche Jahre gewesen, doch er musste in jedem Sommer wieder dorthin zurück und für ihn war es die reine Hölle.

Er zog die Schultern hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Körper, eine typische Abwehrhaltung von ihm. Genau diese Geste machte er immer, wenn irgendein unterbelichteter Schüler ihn ansprach. Vor allem die jungen Mädchen hatten aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund gefallen an ihm gefunden. Seine verschränkten Arme sollten eigentlich jedem bedeuten sich schnell zu verziehen, doch anscheinend kapierten diese jungen Dinger das einfach nicht. Er tat wirklich alles um sie von sich fern zu halten, doch das schien diese Mädchen in ihrem Entschluss ihn zu nerven nur noch mehr zu bestärken.

Doch abgewöhnen konnte er sich diese Geste einfach nicht, denn sie war mit ihm zusammengewachsen. Genauso wie das ständige Gefühl des Andersseins, dass ihn Tag für Tag verfolgte. Dieses Gefühl konnte er am wenigsten einordnen. Er sah nicht aus als wäre er anders. Er war vielleicht überdurchschnittlich hübsch, was manchmal sehr nützlich war, aber meistens einfach nur störend, da er dadurch nur mehr auffiel als ihm lieb war. Doch andere Merkmale konnte er nicht finden. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte alles genauso genießen wie seine Mitschüler, doch etwas stand zwischen ihm und den anderen Schülern.

Er hatte nur wenige Freunde und ob diese wirklich Freunde waren, oder einfach nur Bewunderer konnte er auch nicht sagen. Natürlich wären noch viel mehr Leute gern sein Freund gewesen, doch dieser Möglichkeit schob er willentlich den Riegel vor. Er hatte auch so schon genug am Hals.

Tom war der beste seines Jahrgangs und außerdem auch noch beliebt bei Mädchen. Und Lernen und Dates unter einen Hut zu bekommen war gar nicht so einfach. Er konnte da aus Erfahrung sprechen. Natürlich hatte dieser Umstand eine gewisse Arroganz mit sich gebracht, die er in Anwesenheit eines Lehrers jedoch zu überspielen gelernt hatte. Obwohl er der Lieblingsschüler von fast allen war, achtete er immer darauf, sich nichts zu Schulden kommen zu lassen. Einen Rufschaden konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht leisten.

Immerhin wollte er später ins große Geschäft einsteigen. Nicht umsonst tat er alles, was in seiner Macht stand, um gute Ergebnisse zu erzielen. Er war in seinen Ferien sogar schon im Zaubereiministerium gewesen und hatte sich mit Leuten angefreundet, die ihm später vielleicht noch helfen konnten. All seine Mühen sollten schließlich nicht umsonst gewesen sein.

Doch jetzt war dieses Gefühl da. Er hatte Professor Dumbledore gehört, wie er sich mit dem Direktor unterhalten hatte. Dumbledore war der Verwandlungslehrer und gleichzeitig auch derjenige, der ihn am wenigsten leiden konnte. In diesem Gespräch war es um ihn gegangen. Dumbledore hatte Dippet gesagt, dass er etwas über Tom wüsste. Etwas von großer Wichtigkeit und es würde bestimmt keine Freude für Dippet sein, wenn er es erführe.

Bevor Dumbledore jedoch weiterreden konnte, hatte er an die Tür geklopft. Er verfluchte sich mittlerweile dafür. Warum hatte er das getan? Er wusste die Antwort: Angst. Er hatte ganz einfach Angst. Er wusste, dass er anders war und Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass es etwas Unangenehmes sein würde. Also konnte er wohl mit Recht behaupten, das er nicht unbedingt wissen musste, woher er kam.

Jedoch interessierte es ihn natürlich und deswegen hätte er sich kurz nach dem Anklopfen selbst in den Hintern treten können.

„Mr. Riddle, suchen sie etwas Bestimmtes draußen auf der Wiese?", erschrocken drehte sich Tom vom Fenster weg und erkannte Professor Crawl, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst. Crawl war kein sehr umgänglicher Mensch und eigentlich bei niemandem beliebt. Selbst er hatte Crawl noch nicht von sich überzeugen können.

Tom zog die Augenbrauen hoch und schaute seinen Lehrer fragend an: „Sir?"

Mit einer Geste wies Crawl nach draußen, auf den Fleck, auf den Tom augenscheinlich die ganze Zeit gestarrt hatte. Leider zu spät erkannte Tom, dass sich genau dort einige Mädchen räkelten, da sie ihre freie Zeit genossen.

Er setzte zu einer überhasteten Antwort an: „Nein, Sir, ich war... ich wollte-"

„Mir ist schon klar, was sie wollten, Mr. Riddle! Ich glaube nur nicht, dass den Damen es ebenso gut gefallen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass Sie sie beobachten!"

Jetzt tat Tom etwas nicht sehr Kluges, er ließ sich zu einer trotzigen Antwort provozieren: „Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass man sie sieht, dann sollen sie sich gefälligst woanders hinlegen!"

Nun war es an Crawl eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Sie geben also zu, dass Sie die Mädchen beobachtet haben?"

„Nein! Ich habe nur eine Tatsache festgestellt!", rief Tom errötend. Er wusste genau, dass er sich nicht mehr aus diesem Schlamassel herausreden konnte, doch er versuchte trotzdem seine Position zu verteidigen. „Ich habe nur aus dem Fenster gesehen, das ist ja wohl nicht verboten! Außerdem habe ich nachgedacht."

Doch Crawl würde seinen Standpunkt nicht mehr aufgeben: „Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass Sie solch tiefgründige Gedanken haben, Mr. Riddle. Ich empfehle Ihnen sich umgehend von diesem Fenster zu entfernen und Ihr Glück woanders zu suchen. Außerdem ziehe ich Slytherin fünf Punkte ab."

Zähneknirschend ging Tom davon und schwor sich, nie wieder aus irgendeinem Fenster zu sehen, was in Hogwarts natürlich eigentlich unmöglich war. Warum passierte so etwas eigentlich immer in den unpassendsten Momenten? Lehrer hatten einfach ein Talent genau in den falschen Augenblicken aufzutauchen.

Vergeblich suchte er ein Plätzchen wo er weiter ungestört nachdenken konnte, jedoch war das Mittagessen gerade vorbei und somit waren die Gänge maßlos überfüllt. Während die meisten in Richtung der Wiese strömten, um die letzten Sommertage in diesem Jahr zu genießen, wandte Tom sich dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu.

Zu seinem Leidwesen allerdings stieß er noch auf Professor Godwin, dem Hufflepuff-Hauslehrer. Er tauschte die üblichen Höflichkeitsfloskeln mit ihm aus und versuchte so schnell wie möglich aus den Fängen seines Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Lehrers zu entkommen, doch dieser ließ natürlich nicht locker und löcherte Tom mit Fragen über seine Ferien, die er natürlich wie jedes Jahr im Waisenhaus verbracht hatte und die er eigentlich schnell wieder vergessen wollte, aber Godwin schien alle Zeit der Welt zu haben und da Wochenende war, dachte er von Tom wohl das gleiche.

Irgendwann jedoch fand Tom eine Möglichkeit zu entfliehen: „Professor, es tut mir sehr leid, aber Sie wissen doch bestimmt, dass ich im Moment eine Freundin habe und ich habe ihr versprochen schnell zu kommen." In gespielter Scham senkte er den Kopf ein wenig.

Die erhoffte Antwort kam prompt: „Oh, natürlich. Ich wollte Sie nicht von so etwas Wichtigem abhalten!" Godwin zwinkerte. „Na dann, gehen Sie mal zu Ihrer Liebsten!", mit diesen Worten wandte Godwin sich um und verschwand.

„Na toll", dachte Tom, „jetzt wird es unter den Lehrern wahrscheinlich zu haarstäubenden Vermutungen kommen, wen Tom Riddle jetzt wieder vom Lernen abhält." Resigniert seufzend ging Tom zum Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er hoffte inständig, dass keiner der Schüler rauskriegen würde, dass er so einen Satz zu Godwin gesagt hatte, denn sonst würde er bald wieder von tränenüberströmten Mädchen gefragt werden, wie er ihnen nur so etwas antun könne und dass er sich noch wundern würde und blablabla.

„Drachenherz", stieß er lustlos hervor, als er vor der Steinwand stand, die zu der heißersehnten Ruhe führen würde. Die Wand klappte auf und er trat ein. Wie immer war das Licht gedämpft und die Wand leuchtete grünlich.

„Oh man, diese triste Stimmung erträgt man wirklich nicht immer", diesen Gedanken ließ er allerdings unausgesprochen, denn die meisten Slytherins waren sehr stolz auf den silber-grünen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er selbst hatte nie etwas daran finden können, die ganze Zeit in einem finsteren Raum zu sitzen und sich über die Gryffindors lustig zu machen. Diese Wände hatten meistens nur eine deprimierende Wirkung auf ihn. Doch heute brauchte er diese Atmosphäre.

Er musste ein paar weniger erfreulichen Gedanken nachhängen und da war dieses unheimliche Licht genau das, was er brauchte. Ohne auf irgendwelche Rufe seines Namens zu achten ging er schnurstracks in sein Zimmer. Natürlich war es nicht allein sein Zimmer, es wohnten noch drei andere mit ihm in diesem Raum, aber zu seinem Glück waren diese wohl gerade draußen, um sich womöglich auch noch den letzten Rest Hirn wegbrutzeln zu lassen. Falls sie überhaupt je eins besessen hatten, was seiner Meinung nach noch zu beweisen war.

Jedenfalls setzte Tom sich erst mal auf sein Bett, dann zog er seine Schuhe aus, streckte alle Glieder, machte sich auf seinem Bett breit und zog mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstaubs die Vorhänge um sein Bett zu.

So, jetzt hatte er zumindest vorrübergehend seine Ruhe.

Was genau konnte Dumbledore gemeint haben, als er sagte, er müsse Dippet etwas über ihn erzählen? Konnte es wirklich so schlimm sein, dass er es ihm nicht selbst erzählen konnte? Fürchtete Dumbledore womöglich, dass er etwas Schlimmes anrichten könnte, mit seiner Information?

Alles Fragen, die es noch zu klären galt. Aber im Moment konnte er mit diesen neuen Tatsachen nichts anfangen. Er musste selbst noch ein wenig mehr forschen. Auch wenn er Angst vor der Wahrheit hatte.

Da es Samstag war und noch ganz am Anfang des Schuljahrs, entschied Tom, dass er sich eine kleine Auszeit gönnen durfte. So schloss er die Augen und begann ein wenig zu dösen. Kurz darauf war er schon eingeschlafen.

Geweckt wurde er von seinen Mitbewohnern, die an dem späten Nachmittag nichts besseres zu tun fanden, als einen Riesenradau zu veranstalten. Unwillig öffnete er die Augen, um wieder vollkommen wach zu werden. Dann riss er die Vorhänge zur Seite und schaute seine Kumpanen böse an.

Noch eine spezielle Eigenschaft von ihm war so böse zu gucken, dass viele Menschen davor Reißaus nahmen. Diese kleine Tatsache war sehr nützlich. Somit hielt er sich alle vom Leib, die er nicht ausstehen konnte, oder auch wollte.

Doch seine Mitbewohner hatten diesen Blick schon so oft gesehen, dass er in ihren Augen wohl nicht mehr ganz so furchteinflößend war. Sie ignorierten ihn nämlich ganz bewusst.

Tom seufzte genervt und ließ sich zu einem Satz herab: „Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum ihr so einen Krach macht? Oder ist es einfach eure Unfähigkeit euch still zu verhalten?"  
Einer seiner „Freunde" drehte sich um und tat so, als würde er ihn erst jetzt bemerken. Jack, das war sein Name, hob in gespieltem Erschrecken eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Oh, Tom. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist. Hast du geschlafen?"

Tom schaute ihn nur noch genervter an und statt einer Antwort zog er seine Schuhe wieder an und verschwand aus dem Raum. „Verdammte Idioten!", murmelte er als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Er nahm eine Uhr aus der Tasche und stellte fest, dass es Zeit zum Abendessen war. Das traf sich gut, denn sein Magen begann schon zu rebellieren, da er so lange nichts mehr zum Verarbeiten bekommen hatte.

So eilte er los in Richtung des Speisesaals.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier wäre das zweite Kapitel für meine Story.

Falls sie irgendjemandem gefällt, würde ich wirklich gerne ein Review haben ;)

_

* * *

_

_2.Kapitel_

Doch, wie konnte es anders sein, kam er gar nicht erst beim Abendessen an.

Noch fröhlich auf dem Weg, sah er plötzlich eine Schar von Gryffindor-Mädchen. Er wollte eigentlich wie immer möglichst arrogant an ihnen vorbeigehen. Er straffte die Schultern ein wenig und hob den Kopf leicht an, er wollte für diese Gryffindors so unnahbar wie möglich erscheinen. Doch dann erkannte er plötzlich, dass es genau diese gewesen Mädchen waren, die sich vorhin vor dem Fenster drapiert hatten, aus dem er, mehr ausversehen als absichtlich, geschaut hatte.

Schnell zog er seinen Kopf ein, doch es war bereits zu spät.

„Riddle!", Oh, nein, warum passierte das gerade heute immer _ihm_?. Crawl kam auf ihn zu und schien nicht gerade in bester Stimmung zu sein. „Mitkommen! Sofort!", seine Stimme ließ keinerlei Widerspruch zu. Tom seufzte innerlich schwer und ging, mit seinem typischen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, hinter Crawl her. Dieser war augenscheinlich auf dem Weg in sein Büro.

„Dieser Tag kann gar nicht mehr schlimmer werden", dachte er nun wirklich am Boden und wich den Blicken aus, die ihm folgten, wie er da so resigniert hinter dem Professor herlief. Er machte gar nicht erst den Versuch, irgendein Wort der Verteidigung zu sagen, Crawl würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben.

Crawl riss die Tür zu seinen Räumen auf. „Da rein", kommentierte er. Tom folgte und bald darauf stand er vor Crawls Schreibtisch, während Crawl selbst sich dahinter auf einem Stuhl platzierte.

Er wartete geduldig, dass sein Lehrer etwas sagen würde, doch Crawl sagte gar nichts und starrte ihn nur an. Tom starrte seinerseits zurück. Sollte das hier ein Kräftemessen im Starren werden? Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm sehr unwohl in seiner Haut und er wand sich unter den Blicken seines Zauberkunst Lehrers.

Dann endlich erhob Crawl die Stimme: „Sie haben also beschlossen, sich nicht an meine Anweisungen zu halten, Mr. Riddle? Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, sie sollen ihr Glück woanders suchen, doch Sie halten es für klug, nicht auf mich zu hören?"

Tom war versucht, ihm eine bestätigende Antwort zu geben, da sein Lehrmeister ihm eh nichts glauben würde, doch er antwortete: „Sir, es tut mir leid, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Somit hatte er sich immer noch um eine Aussage gedrückt, die bestätigt hätte, dass er den Mädchen wirklich nachgestellt hatte. Er hatte lediglich bestätigt, sich nicht ganz an Crawls Anweisungen gehalten zu haben.

Crawl schien mit dieser Antwort absolut nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er hatte wohl gehofft, dass er ein Wort des Widerspruchs einlegen würde, doch Tom kannte Crawl lange genug, um zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten musste. „Na schön", sagte er etwas lahm, „dann werden Slytherin weitere zehn Punkte abgezogen. Und wenn ich Sie das nächste mal in der Nähe eines dieser Mädchen sehe und ich habe das Gefühl, Sie stellen ihnen nach, dann beten Sie darum, dass ich Ihnen nicht fünfzig abziehe. Und jetzt gehen Sie besser, oder Sie werden das Abendessen verpassen."

„Natürlich, Sir." Er ging langsam aus dem Raum und entfernte sich von Crawls Büro. Dieser vermaledeite Mistkerl! Wie sollte er jetzt noch sein Abendessen genießen? Er hatte heute schon fünfzehn Punkte verloren. _Fünfzehn!_

Er ging lustlos in Richtung der Großen Halle. Sollte er wirklich zu Abend essen? „Na ja, Nahrung braucht der Körper nun mal", dachte er und lenkte seine Schritte nun entschiedener.

Die Halle war noch gut gefüllt als er ankam und so ging er zum Tisch der Slytherins. Seine Freunde saßen an ihrem angestammten Platz und er gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Dort saß nur eine Gruppe von vier Leuten, ihn nicht mitgezählt.

„Was wollte denn Crawl von dir, Tom?", der neben ihm sitzende David O'Neill fragte ihn diese Frage.

War ja klar, dass dies das Gespräch des Abends werden musste. „Frag ihn doch selbst", antwortete er mürrisch. Er hatte jetzt nun wirklich keine Lust, diese bescheuerte Geschichte zu erzählen, die seine Freunde dann womöglich noch in den falschen Hals bekommen könnten. Die Gryffindors waren ihr absolutes Hassobjekt und wenn Tom ihnen diese Story auch noch brühwarm erzählen würde, dann hätte er für immer bei ihnen verschissen. Und nicht mal ein Tom Riddle kam ganz ohne Gesellschaft aus.

„Jetzt komm schon, Tommy!", in diesem Augenblick hätte Katherine Jones, die ihm gegenüber saß, wohl nichts Falscheres sagen können.

Er schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und öffnete besagte dann wieder. „Wie oft habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst? Ich habe wirklich keine Lust mir die Diskussionen über einen Spitznamen für mich noch weiter anzuhören! Also nennt mich entweder Tom oder lasst es einfach bleiben! Und was diese Sache mit Crawl angeht: Haltet euch da raus!" Mit diesen Worten stand er vom Tisch auf, griff sich ein Stück trockenes Brot und rauschte aus der Halle.

„Gibt es eigentlich irgendeinen Menschen auf der Welt, der mich nicht auf seiner schwarzen Liste hat?" Nun vollends am Tiefpunkt angelangt und auch ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen habend, da er seine Freunde ohne ersichtlichen Grund angemault hatte, ging er durch die Gänge des Schlosses, um sich abzureagieren.

Doch die Krönung des Abends war noch nicht gekommen. An einer Ecke stieß er noch unglücklich mit jemandem zusammen. Er versuchte auszuweichen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Sein Gegenüber geriet ins Straucheln und war kurz davor hinzufallen. Doch Tom hatte ausgezeichnete Reflexe, die er sich beim Quidditch antrainiert hatte, und ihm gelang es, die Person am Arm zu fangen. Dabei ließ er jedoch noch sein Brot fallen, dass er sich extra noch geistesgegenwärtig mitgenommen hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich-", fing er an, doch dann erkannte er, dass er eine Gryffindor aufgefangen hatte und, wie könnte es auch anders sein, eine ganz bestimmte Gryffindor. Eines der Mädchen von heute Mittag. Konnte dieser Tag noch besser werden? Gleichzeitig kam natürlich die Frage auf: Steckten diese Mädchen mit Crawl unter einer Decke und verfolgten sie ihn?

Schnell ließ er das Mädchen los und schaute sich hektisch nach Crawl um, doch sein Professor schien ausnahmsweise nicht in der Nähe zu sein.

Das Mädchen setzte einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck auf, als sie erkannte, wer sie da umgerannt und aufgefangen hatte. Doch Tom schaute mindestens genauso böse zurück. Er vermutete schlichtweg Absicht hinter seinem unglücklichen Zusammenstoß.

Nach mindestens einer Minute Gestarre wurden seine Augen langsam so trocken, dass er dringend blinzeln musste und so wandte er sich einfach von der Gryffindor ab und wollte wie üblich weiterstolzieren.

Doch das Mädchen war es augenscheinlich nicht gewohnt, umgerannt, aufgefangen und dann einfach stehen gelassen zu werden. Sie sagte schnippisch: „Ist das die neue Anmache von euch Slytherin-Typen?"

Tom drehte sich langsam um. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gehört? Dieses Mädchen, diese _Gryffindor_, zog es wirklich in Betracht, dass er, Tom Riddle, seines Zeichens Vertrauensschüler, sich dazu herablassen würde, sich mit einer Gryffindor einzulassen? Noch nicht einmal die verzweifelsten Slytherins hatten so etwas jemals in der Geschichte von Hogwarts getan.

Tom musterte das Mädchen ausgiebig, begann dann zu grinsen und sagte: „Ich glaube, du überschätzt deine Chancen, Schätzchen!" Im Stillen musste er jedoch zugeben, dass sie so schlecht nicht aussah. Sie hatte hellbraune, halblange Haare und ein hübsches Gesicht.

Die Gryffindor ließ sich von Tom jedoch keineswegs aus der Ruhe bringen. Selbst wenn er sie verletzt haben sollte, konnte er es nicht erkennen. Sie zuckte mit keiner Wimper und schaute ihn nur weiter aus ruhigen grün-blauen Augen böse an.

Sie schien ihm kein Wort zu glauben, was Tom nicht besonders kümmerte und kurz darauf war er schon wieder dabei, einfach zu gehen und nicht noch mehr Zeit bei ihr zu verbringen und Crawl damit eine Chance geben, ihn doch noch zu erwischen, doch die Braunhaarige schien sich gerade mit dem Gedanken angefreundet zu haben, mit einem Slytherin ein Streitgespräch zu führen.

„Hm, sehr überzeugt von sich, wie ich sehe. War das der Grund, warum dich deine Letzte sitzen gelassen hat? Hat sie gemerkt, was für ein Blödmann du bist?"

Wahrscheinlich ohne es zu wollen, hatte das Mädchen einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen. Was das Schlussmachen in einer Beziehung anging, war Tom sehr eigen und es war auch wirklich immer er gewesen, der gesagt hatte, es ginge nicht mehr. Er trat einen Schritt näher an die Gryffindor heran. „An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt verschwinden, denn ich hatte heute einen wirklich beschissenen Tag und ein kleiner Fluch würde mir wahrscheinlich gut tun und bevor ich ihn an dir ausprobiere, solltest du lieber entschwunden sein!", er hatte diese Worte nur wütend gezischt, denn er war nun mal in schlechter Stimmung und wenn sie nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als ihn zu ärgern, dann würde sie die Konsequenzen auch zu spüren bekommen!

Das Mädchen machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, auch nur einen Zentimeter zur Seite zu weichen. Stattdessen legte sie nur ein spöttisches Grinsen auf. „Der große Tom Riddle ist also bereit ein Mädchen zu verhexen. Was werden nur die Lehrer dazu sagen, wenn sie das herausfinden? Der wunderbare Musterschüler würde ihn ihren Augen zu einem fiesen, kleine Jungen werden."

Tom biss die Zähne zusammen. Diese Gryffindor wurde ja wirklich immer dreister! „Wenn ich das will, dann hexe ich dich in die Sahara, wo es keinen mehr interessieren wird, ob du von mir oder irgendeinem anderen dahingebracht wurdest!" Trotz allem sprach er immer noch sehr leise, damit auch ja niemand ihn hören konnte.

„Ach ja? Man bist du eingebildet, Kleiner!", mit diesen Worten drehte das Mädchen sich von ihm weg und ging.

Kleiner? _Kleiner?_ „Oh, das kriegt sie wieder!", dieser und weitere böse Gedanken durchdrangen seinen Kopf, während er dem Bedürfnis widerstand ihr hinterherzulaufen und mal so richtig zu verhexen.

Dieses Mädchen hatte die Wahl getroffen. Sie hatte sich einen Kleinkrieg mit ihm eingehandelt und der würde für sie bestimmt nicht lustig enden.

Jetzt musste er nur ganz schnell einen Weg finden, wie er sie verhexen konnte, ohne dass Crawl von der Sache Wind bekam, denn sonst könnte er in wirkliche Schwierigkeiten geraten.

Er grinste, er liebte Herausforderungen. Und das hier war genau die richtige Art davon.

Zielstrebig setzte er sich in Bewegung und stand kurz darauf in der Bibliothek. Auch wenn die wirklich interessanten Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung standen und für ihn somit nur nachts zu erreichen waren, konnte man hier schon mal einiges an Informationen besorgen. Also, womit konnte er dieser miesen Gryffindor-Göre so richtig Dampf unterm Hintern machen?

Er ging an den Regalen entlang und blieb ab und zu stehen, um sich einen Buchrücken näher zu betrachten. „Handhabung der gefährlichsten Tierwesen", las er. „Könnte vielleicht nützlich sein..." Nein, sie konnte immerhin denken, dass hatte sie bewiesen, auch wenn er das nicht gerne zugab. „Einfache Zauber", so etwas hatte er seit dem ersten Schuljahr nicht mehr gemacht. Also weiter. „Scherzzauber zum Ausprobieren". Er blieb stehen und zog das Buch aus dem Regal. Die Zauber, die in diesem Wälzer standen, waren zwar eigentlich nicht ganz sein Niveau, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen, waren diese Sprüche durchaus vertretbar. Vor allem würde niemand auf den Gedanken kommen, dass er irgendetwas mit dieser Sache zu tun haben könnte.

Vor allem nicht Crawl.

„Tom!", hörte er jemanden hinter ihm leise rufen. Er drehte sich um und erkannte Katherine. „Was tust du da?" Sie musterte das Buch in seinen Händen.

„Nichts, Kate", sagte er schnell und verstecke den Titel mit seiner Hand, bevor sie ihn entziffern konnte. „Wie war das Abendessen?"

Seine Gegenüber schaute erst etwas verwirrt drein, zuckte dann kaum merklich mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Wie immer. Nichts Besonderes."

Katherine Jones war eine von wenigen Auserwählten. Sie war eine Freundin von Tom Riddle, dem zur Zeit besten Schüler von Hogwarts. Sie war eine typische Slytherin. Reinblüterin und sehr stolz darauf. Wie eigentlich jeder Slytherin hasste sie die Gryffindors wie nichts anderes auf der Welt. Auf ihre Weise wirkte sie natürlich hochnäsig und arrogant, doch auch das war eine Eigenschaft, die jeder aus dem Hause Salazars besaß. Äußerlich war sie ziemlich normal, schwarze, lange Haare und dunkle Augen. Sie hatte ein schmales Gesicht und war auch vom Körperbau her ziemlich mager.

Er sah sie an. Dann wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er beim Abendessen nicht gerade wie ein Gentleman gehandelt hatte. „Na ja, äh, wegen vorhin. Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu beleidigen...", seine Stimme wurde schwach. Er konnte sich einfach nicht entschuldigen. Das lag höchstwahrscheinlich in den Genen, auch wenn er gar nicht wusste, wer seine Eltern überhaupt waren. Er ging davon aus, dass es beide Magier gewesen sein mussten, denn sonst wäre er kaum im Hause Slytherin.

„Mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Ich bin solche Dinge von dir gewohnt, falls du dich erinnerst", sie setzte ein ironisches Grinsen auf. „Willst du noch was Geheimnisvolles machen, oder kommst du mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum? Dave glaubt, er hätte was Interessantes entdeckt", ihr Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur fieser. David O'Neill glaubte immer, er hätte etwas „Interessantes" entdeckt.

„Geh schon mal vor. Ich komme direkt."

Kate schaute ihn noch einen Moment mit ihrem „Habe-Ich's-Doch-Gewusst!"-Blick an und ging von dannen.

Tom hingegen setzte sich kurz an einen Tisch, um sich ein paar der Sprüche einzuprägen. Er konnte das Buch schließlich nicht mitnehmen, denn dann müsste er sich in die Liste eintragen, wo alle aufgeführt waren, die sich eine Lektüre mitgenommen hatten. Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen.

Schließlich entdeckte er einen Zauber, der seinen Ansprüchen genügte. Er lächelte auf eine grausame Art und Weise, stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	3. Chapter 3

Ein neues Kapitel, nach ziemlich langer Zeit, ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen.

Danke an: Yesaiha, sus und DarenRiddle. Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapitel auch.

Viel Spaß!

_

* * *

_

_3.Kapitel_

Tom ging mit ruhigen Schritten und behandelte alle anderen Schüler, die ihm entgegenkamen wie Luft. Selbst wenn sie versuchten, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Er hörte einige „Hey Tom"-Rufe, doch er ignorierte sie alle.  
Schließlich stand er vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er sagte das Passwort und trat ein. Seine Freunde hatten sich die besten Plätze am Feuer gesichert, mit welchen Mitteln auch immer, und er marschierte geradewegs auf sie zu.  
David war anscheinend dabei, seine neueste Entdeckung zu berichten. Diesmal schien es sich um einen der vielen geheimen Abkürzungen zu handeln. Tom interessierten diese Geheimgänge nicht. Er war schließlich nicht an der Schule, damit ihn niemand zu Gesicht bekam, genau das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er wollte sich wichtig machen, er wollte gesehen werden. Seinen guten Ruf konnte man sich nicht damit verdienen, versteckt in irgendwelchen Gängen rumzulungern und sich dabei noch von Lehrern erwischen zu lassen. So was taten nur Leute, die kein gesundes Selbstvertrauen hatten, sagte er sich immer. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal nachts benutzt, wenn er irgendein Mädchen besuchen war.  
„Dave, hast du eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun?", fragte ihn Alexander Errins.  
David schaute beleidigt und unterbrach seinen Vortrag. Kate schaute wie immer ziemlich genervt. Die ständigen Streitereien zwischen David und Alexander waren Standart. Jane Magno lenkte ein: „Komm schon, Alex, lass ihn in ruhe." Tom störte sich nicht daran, denn seine Gedanken waren bei dem Plan, den er gemacht hatte, um der Gryffindor eins auszuwischen. Er war riskant und er musste unbedingt den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten. Er hoffte, dass dieser schon beim nächsten Frühstück kommen würde. Er brauchte nicht wirklich Vorbereitungen zu treffen, er musste nur darauf achten, dass niemand etwas mitbekam.  
Kate schien seinen abwesenden Blick zu bemerken. „Hey, Tom, sprichst du heute vielleicht auch mal was?", sie klang nicht gerade erfreut darüber, dass er seine Freunde nicht beachtete.  
„Warum? Wollt ihr unbedingt den Klang meiner Stimme hören? Ich weiß ja, dass ihr einen Mentor braucht, aber ihr solltet wirklich anfangen auch für euch zu leben."  
Kate ließ sich zu einem verächtlichen Blick herab. Sie hielt dieser Aussage einer Entgegnung offensichtlich nicht für würdig, denn sie schaute zu Jane und tauschte noch einen genervten Blick mit ihr aus.  
Tom Riddle war nicht gerade dafür bekannt, besonders zimperlich zu sein. Was sich auch auf seinen Umgang mit seinen Freunden auswirkte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal selbst, warum sie immer wieder zu ihm zurückkamen, doch sie taten es. Er war nun mal nicht sehr umgänglich. Einzige Ausnahme bildeten da die Lehrer. Er war ein kleiner Schleimer und das wusste er, doch machte es ihm ganz und gar nichts aus, wenn andere ihn so nannten. Er bekam die guten Noten, im Gegensatz zu ihnen. Er lachte zuletzt.  
David wandte sich nun an ihn. „Erzählst du uns jetzt, was Crawl vorhin von dir wollte?"  
„Nein", gab er kurz als Antwort zurück und David verfiel wiederum in Schweigen.  
Während die beiden Mädchen sich über irgendwelche ganz tollen Typen unterhielten, konnte Tom sehen, wie Alexander seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche nahm und damit ein paar Erstklässler verhexte, die von diesem Augenblick an begannen, eine eindrucksvolle Tanzeinlage darzubieten.  
Jane bemerkte den Tumult um die Erstklässer und blickte Alexander böse an. Sie wusste genau, dass er es getan hatte, denn Alexander Errins war bekannt dafür, sämtliche jüngere Schüler gerne zu verhexen. Gelegentlich auch ältere.  
„Kennst du das Wort „nett", Dumpfbacke?", blaffte Jane ihn an. Ihr gefiel zwar nicht wirklich, was Alexander des Öfteren tat, doch sie machte auch keine Anstalten, den Erstklässlern zu helfen. Denn auch sie war schlussendlich doch auch eine Slytherin.  
„Nur wenn es um etwas Wichtiges geht, Schätzchen", gab Alexander zurück und schaute sie verspottend an. Dann legte er dazu noch ein hämisches Grinsen auf, was Jane zur Weißglut brachte.  
„Schön", schnaubte sie, stand auf und ging in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle, nicht ohne vorher noch die Erstklässer umzurennen, die daraufhin wie Käfer zappelnd auf dem Boden lagen.  
Großzügig, wie Tom nun einmal war, entfernte er den Fluch von den Erstklässlern, da ihm ihr ständiges Gequäke langsam aber sicher auf den Zeiger ging und bedachte Alexander mit dem gleichen Blick, den vorher Jane gezeigt hatte.  
„Werd erwachsen, Alex", sagte er und äffte dabei Janes Tonlage nach.  
„Ihr seid ätzend, wisst ihr das?", sagte Kate, blickte aber eher belustigt drein.  
Tom richtete sich auf. „Ja, das wissen wir, Kate, und weißt du was? Wir sind stolz drauf!", dabei legte er einen Arm um Alex und den anderen um Dave, drückte sie wie Schraubstöcke an sich und grinste sich eins ab.  
Kate verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie zu ihrem Schlafraum. Tom ließ die beiden wieder los und tat dasselbe. Er ging jedoch Richtung _seines_ Bettes. Alex und Dave schienen ziemlich verwirrt über seine Reaktion zu sein, doch auch ein Tom Riddle hatte am Tag seine fünf Minuten, in denen er seiner eigenen Distanziertheit entfliehen wollte. Doch damit war es jetzt auch erst mal getan. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch duschen, zum Verzweifeln war das! „Die beiden könnten wirklich mal Aftershave benutzen!", dachte er genervt.  
Kaum stand er unter der Dusche, dachte er auch schon wieder an die Gryffindor. Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er an sie denken musste, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie drängte sich eher in seine Gedanken, als dass er wirklich an sie denken wollte. Für ihn ein gänzlich neues Erlebnis, doch er schätzte neue Erlebnisse und seien sie noch so unangenehm. Sie lehrten einen nur, wie man besser anderen fiesen Dingen auswich. Er hatte sich in der Bibliothek einen ziemlich lächerlichen Spruch herausgesucht. Niemand würde an den hochbegabten Tom Riddle denken, wenn er das Mädchen verhexte, selbst wenn sie behaupten sollte, dass er etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Und das würde sie zweifelsohne tun. Er war schließlich ein angesehener Schüler, den die meisten auch kannten und über ihn war auch bekannt, dass er eine Beleidigung oder ähnliches nicht einfach auf sich sitzen ließ. Diese Gryffindor würde das zu spüren bekommen und es war ihre eigene Schuld, denn mit Tom Riddle legte man sich nicht ungestraft an. Er musste nur einen Weg finden, damit auch dieser vermaledeite Crawl nichts von der Sache mitbekommen würde. Er hätte Tom sicher gleich auf dem Kieker. Aber vielleicht konnte er zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er konnte alles genau vor Crawls Nase geschehen lassen, sodass dieser auch genau wusste, dass Tom etwas getan hatte, ihm aber gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit nehmen, Tom zu bestrafen. Morgen würde es lustiger werden, als er gedacht hatte.

Nach einem erholsamen Schlaf stand Tom auf und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg in die Große Halle, natürlich nach dem Waschen und Anziehen. Keiner seiner Freunde war schon wach und das war wahrscheinlich auch gut so. Sie sollten ihn schließlich nicht dabei erwischen, wie er einen Zauber benutzte, den sonst nur ein unterbelichteter Affe gebrauchen würde, sprich, alle außer ihm. Zumindest sollten sie es nicht mitbekommen, denn es war unumgänglich, dass sie bei dem eigentlichen Zauber anwesend waren. Er setzte sich an den Tisch der Slytherins und begann genüsslich mit seinem allmorgendlichen Müsli. Er war ein Freund eines geregelten Tages, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, er wusste immer gerne, was auf ihn zukam und er hasste Überraschungen. Als seine Freunde ihn einmal zum Geburtstag gratulieren wollten, hatten sie sich unkluger weise hinter den Möbeln drapiert und Tom hatte sie alle verhext, als sie dahinter hervorgesprungen waren. Schlussendlich hatten sie alle wegen Furunkel-Wachstum in den Krankenflügel gemusst. Seitdem hatten sie es tunlichst vermieden Tom zu erschrecken oder überraschen zu wollen.

Vielleicht lag seine Reaktion an einer gewissen Paranoia, die er nicht ablegen konnte. Dies hing wahrscheinlich damit zusammen, dass er ein Slytherin war. Die Slytherins waren in Hogwarts wohl von allen die unbeliebtesten Schüler, auch wenn sich bei ihm die Geister spalteten, und die hatten immer Grund, hinter sich zu schauen, denn die Slytherins spielten nicht nur anderen, sondern auch sich gegenseitig Streiche. Die Differenzen zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern war groß, aber das war nichts im Gegensatz zu den Differenzen im Hause Slytherin. Jeder dort musste sich beweisen, denn sie stammten größtenteils aus alten und reichen Zaubererfamilien. Er hatte damit weniger Probleme, doch er hatte sich einen Ruf aufgebaut und den musste man pflegen. Unter den Slytherins galt er als einer der hinterhältigsten. Er zauberte so, dass es niemand bemerkte, so wie es sich seiner Meinung nach gehörte. Andere quälen? Schön und gut. Doch sich dabei erwischen zu lassen war einfach nur töricht, mit so etwas konnte man bei den Lehrern nicht beliebt werden.

Tom schaute auf und sah dann sein Opfer am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nehmen. Er grinste höhnisch und schaute sich in der Halle um. Die meisten Plätze waren noch unbesetzt, was hieß, dass er noch warten musste, bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte. Jetzt zu zaubern, würde sofort auffallen. Der Lehrertisch war voll besetzt und vor allem Crawl, der rechts außen saß, würde sofort wissen, was geschehen war, wenn er das Mädchen erkannte, das verhext worden war. Er sollte das natürlich, doch Tom musste höllisch aufpassen und er würde etwas Zeit brauchen. Also predigte Tom sich selbst Geduld, er war nicht gerade berühmt für Geduld, doch er wusste, wann es der falsche Zeitpunkt war. Er musste nur hoffen, dass das Mädchen kein besonders schneller Esser war, denn dann müsste er noch länger auf eine Gelegenheit warten. Doch die Gryffindor blieb sitzen und eine halbe Stunde später war die Halle so weit gefüllt, dass Tom es wagen konnte. Seine Freunde hatten sich um ihn herum gesetzt, sodass er vor den Blicken der Lehrern gedeckt war und sie selber würden ihm das beste Alibi geben, denn noch nicht einmal sie wussten, was er vorhatte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und murmelte den Spruch, den er sich gut eingeprägt hatte und zielte sorgfältig. Niemand bemerkte es.

Der Zauber hatte den Vorteil, dass man ihn nicht sah, so wie die meisten anderen Sprüche, die lästiges Funkensprühen verursachten. Doch dieser Spruch war für so einen Fall erfunden worden. Es war nämlich ein Scherz-Zauber und die sollten ja nicht bemerkt werden. Das Mädchen sprang plötzlich auf. Tom sah zu ihr und grinste in sich hinein, ohne jedoch wirklich zu Lachen, denn das wäre ein wohl zu eindeutiges Zeichen gewesen. Seine Freunde drehten sich ebenfalls um, denn die Gryffindor hatte begonnen höchst merkwürdige Geräusche von sich zu geben. Sie pfiff wie ein Teekessel und ihr stieg ein seltsamer Dampf aus der Nase. Ihr Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Den Slytherins war unlängst klar geworden, dass die Gryffindor verhext worden war und johlten und klatschten dem unbekannten Übeltäter. Sie lachten überdreht, während die restlichen Gryffindors zu dem Mädchen liefen und versuchten ihr zu helfen und offensichtlich waren sie dazu nicht in der Lage. Einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, denn das Mädchen hatte nun auch angefangen ihre Mitschüler voll heißes Wasser zu spritzen. Seine Freunde freuten sich und grinsten wie die kleinen Kinder. Tom selbst hatte einen missbilligenden Blick aufgesetzt und war aufgestanden. Crawl versuchte verzweifelt zu der Schülerin durchzukommen, doch die Schaulustigen versperrten ihm jeden Weg. Der Rest der Lehrer war entweder schon wieder gegangen oder schaute wie versteinert zu der Gryffindor hinunter. Tom war nun am Schauplatz angekommen und stellte fest, dass er wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Die Gryffindors um sie herum wirkten eindeutig überfordert und schrieen unterschiedliche Anweisungen und versuchten den Zauber aufzuheben, doch schafften es nicht. Tom hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Finit!", ein Strahl goldenes Licht verlies seinen Zauberstab und der Fluch war gebrochen. Das Mädchen sackte auf einem Stuhl zusammen, während ihre Freunde zu ihr stürzten, manche von ihnen hatten leichte Verbrennungen. Wieder musste er dem Drang widerstehen zu grinsen. Die Gryffindors schauten zweifelnd zu ihm hoch, sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, oder ob sie dankbar sein sollten. Doch viele von ihnen kannten Tom natürlich und wussten, dass er immer half. Doch er tat es nicht, weil ihm jemand leid tat, wie sie dachten, sondern weil es seinem Ruf gut bekam. Zumindest bei den Lehrern, die meisten Slytherins verachteten diese Art der Hilfe, doch sie wussten, dass sie lieber nichts in seiner Gegenwart sagten.

Den Zauber den er eben gebraucht hatte war ein universeller Zauber. Er war ein Gegenfluch für fast alles, aber auch sehr schwer auszuführen, da man oft nicht genau wusste, auf was man den Spruch beziehen musste. Doch jeder Lehrer würde ihm glauben, dass er diesen Spruch beherrschte. Es hatte eigentlich nie etwas gegeben, das er nicht geschafft hätte. Und er hatte auch nie lange für irgendetwas gebraucht. Er hatte sogar insgeheim gelernt, wie man sich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte. Somit war er ein nichtregistrierter Animagus. Dies waren Dinge, die er vor fast allen verheimlichte, nur seine Freunde wussten davon.

Crawl war unterdessen auch angekommen und schaute wie erstarrt auf die Szenerie. Dann sah er zu der Gryffindor und dann zu Tom. Er konnte sehen, wie Crawl eins und eins zusammenzählte. Sein Lehrer wusste genau, dass er es getan hatte. Doch den einzigen Beweis, den es dafür gegeben hätte, hatte Tom soeben selbst vernichtet. Man konnte einen Zauberstab dazu zwingen, seinen letzten Zauber in einer Art Schatten zu wiederholen, doch nun hatte Tom noch einen zweiten gesprochen. Tom sah voller Zufriedenheit, wie Crawl auch das bemerkte. Das Gesicht seines Lehrers lief auf einmal rot an, was seinem Gesamtbild gar nicht gut bekam, wie Tom fand.

Er erlaubte sich sogar die Frechheit, seinen Lehrer mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue anzusehen und einen fragenden Blick aufzusetzen. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Professor?", fragte er, ohne sich besonders besorgt anzuhören. Crawl schien vor lauter Wut anzuschwellen und brachte kein Wort heraus. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich auch die Gryffindor wieder beruhigt und hatte sich umgesehen. Auch ihr war auf der Stelle klar, wer sie da verhext hatte. Doch Tom zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, sagte noch: „Ein „Danke" war wohl zu viel verlangt", und war auch schon wieder am Slytherin-Tisch, wo ihn alle etwas wütend anfunkelten, da er ihnen einen Spaß verdorben hatte.

Doch er hatte sich schon an diesem frühen Morgen köstlich amüsiert und hatte das Gefühl, dass keiner seinen Tag versauen könnte, doch er hatte nicht mit der Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet, die Crawl und die Gryffindor an den Tag legen würden.


End file.
